


Вечер

by 0kumma0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kumma0/pseuds/0kumma0
Summary: Холодный лунный свет освещал весь Чикаго, и, естественно, он не смог пропустить уютную квартиру, почти в центре города, где в объятиях друг друга, на кровати лежала молодая, донельзя счастливая, пара, которая выбирала имя для плода своей любви.





	Вечер

За окном была глубокая ночь. Луна осветила своим холодным светом весь город — Чикаго, который и без того был освещён, ведь ночью у некоторых жизнь только начиналась. Многие молодые люди выходили именно в ночное время, чтобы пройтись, освежить мысли, или же прогуляться с друзьями или своими вторыми половинками.

Молодой омега наблюдал за ночной жизнью со своего балкона, сидя в кресле, укрывшись теплым пледом и грея свои руки об огромную пузатую чашку с горячим шоколадом, всё же сейчас конец первого месяца осени, поэтому на улице немного прохладно. Юноше нравилось рассматривать людей, которые, в компании дорогих им людей проявляли настоящие эмоции. Это вдохновляло его.

Смотря, как группа друзей идёт и смеётся в голос, абсолютно никого не смущаясь, омега улыбнулся. Переведя взгляд влево, молодой человек заметил в, неприкрытом шторой, окне пожилую пару, которые читали, но руки их были соединены. С каждым новым наблюдением, в голове омеги выстраивался сюжет новой книги. Да, он был писателем, последние книги которого стали довольно-таки популярны.

Опустошив свою чашку, омега решил, что надо уже зайти в квартиру, ведь болеть ему сейчас нежелательно. Он встал, одновременно скидывая с себя плед, который тут же положил на спинку кресла. Сделав небольшую разминку, чтобы разогнать кровь по затекшему телу, омега, положив одну руку на еле видимый живот, открыл дверь балкона и попал в теплые «объятия» прогретой спальни. Мужа ещё не было дома, в конце месяца у него как обычно много работы. Грустно вздохнув, омега пришёл к выводу, что спать он сегодня будет один. _Опять_.

Омегу звали — Кай Кэмпбелл. Ему 29 лет, он счастливо женат на альфе, по имени — Теодор Кэмпбелл, которому было 33 года. Пара состоит в отношениях уже пять лет, два года из которых женаты. Теодор работал главным редактором в издательстве, которое печатает книги Кая. Так они и познакомились, Кай принёс черновой вариант новой книги, а Теодор решил лично с писателем обсудить сюжет романа. Они не были истинными, но просто идеально подходили друг к другу, поэтому никто особо и не удивился, когда выяснилось, что эти двое состоят в отношениях. Их отношения развивались постепенно, никто из них не хотел спешить, они постепенно узнавали друг друга, боялись ошибиться. Торопили лишь родители и некоторые друзья, но пара никого не слушала и продвигалась вперёд в своём темпе, и альфу, и омегу это устраивало.

Молодой человек прошёл на кухню, для того, чтобы помыть свою любимую чашку и набрать воды. В последние дни он очень много пьет и очень много ест, но его врач говорит, что для его срока это вполне нормально, и, что пока это «цветочки». После этих слов Кай начал искать специальные сайты, где беременные или уже родившие омеги советуются на различные темы, в том числе и как похудеть после родов. С его низкой самооценкой омега переживал, что перестанет нравиться своему мужу, если поправится. Со своими переживаниями он делился с мужем, который выслушав, старался дать дельный совет, а также подарить своему супругу чувство защищенности, чтобы тот понял, что бояться омеге нечего.

Сделав все дела, молодой человек пошёл в спальню, где лёг в кровать. Кай думал быстро заснуть, чтобы, также побыстрее проснуться и увидеть заспанную моську своего любимого, но сон не шел. Покрутившись ещё немного, омега тяжело вздохнул и понял, что уснуть у него пока не получится. Открыв глаза, он приподнялся в кровати, чтобы взять с прикроватной тумбы телефон. Посмотрев на время, он увидел, что было за полночь. Ужаснувшись, Кай быстро разблокировал телефон, чтобы позвонить мужу, но только он хотел нажать на кнопку вызова, как услышал звук входа ключа в замочную скважину. Отбросив одеяло в сторону, он встал с кровати и пошёл в коридор, слыша, как хлопнула входная дверь.

Уже на подходе к коридору, Кай услышал запах супруга, который он тут же начал жадно вдыхать. Встав в проходе между прихожей и гостиной, омега наблюдал, как его супруг снимает своё пальто. Заметив Кая, альфа удивился.

— Солнце, ты чего не спишь? Тебе нехорошо? — забеспокоился Теодор, подлетая к мужу и беря его лицо в свои руки. Улыбнувшись, омега ответил:

— Всё в порядке. Просто не мог уснуть без тебя, — и взял руки мужа в свои, поднося запястья к своему носу, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат лимонов, природный запах Теодора. Он и не замечал до этого момента насколько соскучился по Тео и его запаху.

Улыбнувшись на слова мужа, альфа наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в щёку.

— Теперь я дома. Иди и приляг, я помою руки, переоденусь и приду к вам, — сказал он, поглаживая живот Кая.

— Хорошо, — омега покраснел, после того, как супруг сказал «вас». Эта его забота о Кае и ещё не родившемся ребёнке одновременно смущала и радовала Кая.

Чмокнув Тео в губы, омега развернулся и пошёл обратно в спальню, пытаясь стереть дурацкую улыбку со своего лица. Его супруг тем временем прошёл в ванную комнату, где решил, что будет лучше, если он примет душ. Всё же работа его вымотала, нужно смыть с себя усталость и вернуться к Каю посвежевшим и расслабленным. По-быстрому обмывшись, Теодор надел свежее нижнее бельё и пошёл в спальню, где его в кровати уже ждал его самый красивый и любимый супруг, который вскоре подарит ему такого же красивого и любимого ребёнка. Пройдя к шкафу, он взял пижамные штаны, которые тут же надел и поспешил лечь в кровать. Укрывшись, Теодор сразу же обнял своего супруга со спины, крепко прижав к себе. Уткнувшись лицом в уже отросшие волосы Кая, Тео вдыхал запах земляники, природный запах его мужа. _Теодор не любил землянику, но полюбил человека с таким запахом_.

— Соскучился. Ужасно соскучился, — прошептал он, и прижал мужа ещё сильнее.

— Мы тоже, — также шепотом ответил ему Кай, и повернулся лицом к супругу. Тео ослабил хватку, чтобы у Кая было больше свободного пространства. — Знаешь, в последние дни меня не покидает кое-какое чувство, — задумчиво протянул омега, поглаживая мужа по щеке указательным пальцем.

— Какое? — заинтересованно отозвался альфа, также начиная поглаживать спину супруга.

— Ммм… — всё также задумчиво протянул омега. Обдумав всё в своей голове, он потянулся к уху мужа и прошептал, — Мне кажется, что это девочка.

Эти слова выбили из лёгких Теодора весь воздух, он мог лишь в немом шоке смотреть в потолок. Испугавшись, Кай грустно спросил:

— Ты не рад?

Проморгавшись, Тео сфокусировался на растерянном и грустном лице супруга. Наконец, до него дошёл смысл последних слов Кая. Немного помолчав, он ответил:

— Я счастлив, солнце, — и поцеловал своего любимого, который только сейчас смог расслабиться и ответить на поцелуй.

Холодный лунный свет освещал весь Чикаго, и, естественно, он не смог пропустить уютную квартиру, почти в центре города, где в объятиях друг друга, на кровати лежала молодая, донельзя счастливая, пара, которая выбирала имя для плода своей любви.

_Тереза ведь красивое имя, верно?_


End file.
